Pillow Fights And Bed Bug Bites
by enunciiate
Summary: A silly misunderstanding results in a weekend getaway for the girls. It starts off on the wrong foot and even entails a NJBC pillow fight when the boys show up in their suite, but will a double engagement make everything better? Post 2x25. R&R!


**A/N:** I love the non-judging breakfast club! This one-shot can be read as a sequel to Real Life Fairytale or not. I hope you enjoy this story and feedback is always appreciated. Your reviews always make my day. A special thank you to M for the pillow fight prompt.

**Pillow Fights And Bed Bug Bites**

* * *

Blair swung her purse over her shoulder and sauntered over to the front desk. Her hair was a mess and her headband was evidently gone from its usual place atop her head. A button was missing off of her shirt and there was a visible tear up the side of her skirt.

"Miss Waldorf," the concierge stuttered. "You look fabulous."

"Then you must be blind!" she screeched.

Serena stepped up beside her best friend then. She looked absolutely flawless in comparison to the brunette.

"I do apologize John. Blair was mugged outside the airport. I was lucky I was dealing with our missing luggage at the time."

John nodded his head in understanding.

"I am sorry for your misfortune Miss Waldorf."

Blair ignored the concierge and continued to mutter curses under her breath.

Serena leaned towards John and whispered, "I would feel sorry for the man who tried to mug her. He was begging to be taken in by the authorities the moment they had arrived on the scene."

John stifled a laugh as he handed her their card key.

"Of course. Your usual suite has been prepared for you. I will have Ben send up your luggage the moment the airport personnel have located it."

"Thank you John," Serena exclaimed as she grabbed Blair and pulled her away from the desk.

"This weekend getaway to Hawaii was a _fabulous_ idea S," Blair mentioned sarcastically.

Serena flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"_You_ were the one who wanted a break from our boyfriends," Serena retorted. "Besides, this is one of your favorite hotels. I don't know what you're complaining about!"

"Ex-boyfriends you mean," the brunette muttered under her breath.

Serena scoffed as she pushed the button to her right to summon the elevator.

"Speak for yourself. The triplets were all over _your_ boyfriend – not mine," she reminded her.

"Ex-boyfriend," Blair repeated, venom dripping from her every word.

Serena opened her mouth to speak.

"Blair..."

"Cheating is unforgivable," Blair continued.

"Blair..."

"I can just hear his arrogant voice inside my head! _But I'm Chuck Bass!_" the brunette mimicked him. "And he'll have that smug, _sexy_ look on his face too!"

"Did you say sexy?" Serena teased.

The brunette sent her a hard glare and Serena stopped giggling almost immediately. Blair was clearly not in the playful mood. The irritation was still evidently set upon her face as she continued to tap her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor of the lobby. _What_ was taking the elevator so long?

"Are you sure you saw him kiss one of them Blair?" Serena exclaimed, trying to reason with her best friend. "There was a rather chubby lady blocking our view."

Blair threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"_You_ saw it too Serena! _You_ were there and then he _lied_ about it too! You heard him! _She kissed me! I was pushing her away!_"

Serena had seen the kiss, but she really believed her step-brother was innocent. He loved Blair too much to even _think_ about other woman let alone kiss them. Blair was the only one who refused to see that. Sometimes Serena really wished her best friend would be more secure of herself. Chuck was head over heels for her!

"Chuck could have been telling the truth you know," Serena voiced her opinion. "You know he loves you B. Was his romantic love confession last year not proof enough?"

Blair glared at the blond once again, although her lips involuntarily began to curve into a tiny smile.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" the brunette huffed as she tried to regain control over her emotions.

Her heart was a traitor. That's what it was. One tiny reminder of that magical moment had her heart fluttering once more for that Chuck Basstard. She would stand her ground this time though. It was all _his_ fault! If he hadn't kissed that whore, she wouldn't have suggested a getaway for the weekend to Serena in order to mend her broken heart nor would she have gotten mugged in front of the airport. Yes. This was all _his_ fault!

"Yours," Serena mumbled because she really _did_ cherish her life.

There was a moment of silence as they continued to wait for the elevator to arrive. _What_ was taking so long?

"Cheer up B!" Serena squealed. "This weekend will be amazing! We can visit the beach and you and I both know the spa on the third floor is to _die_ for. Let's not forget the delicious cabana boys."

"You know what? You're absolutely right S," Blair beamed. "This _is_ going to be the best weekend ever...minus the losing our luggage and me getting mugged part."

Serena laughed. "Trust me B. I think the guy suffered much more damage than you did. Where did you learn to defend yourself like that by the way?"

Blair rolled her eyes at the reminder. "Chuck."

The blond raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, I didn't learn it _from_ him," Blair explained. "He forced me to take a self-defense class just in case he wasn't around to protect me and don't you _dare_ squeal about this."

"Too late!" Serena squealed in delight. "That is _so_ cute B! I told you he loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. He loves you more than he loves himself."

It was Blair's turn to look at her best friend with skepticism.

Serena laughed. "Alright! Fair enough. Maybe not _more_ than he loves himself."

Blair couldn't help but burst out laughing as well. She pulled the blond into a tight hug from the side.

"Thanks S. You always know how to make me feel better, but I'm still angry with that motherchucker."

At that moment, the concierge approached the two girls, tapping Blair on the shoulder. The brunette spun around to face him.

"What _now_?" Blair groaned.

The man swallowed hard before answering.

"Your luggage has arrived," he informed them. "I will have Ben bring them up to your suite immediately."

Blair breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the shaken man. "Thank the heavens and thank you John. Would you mind sending extra pillows up to our room as well?"

The concierge nodded in response and quickly ran back to his position at the front desk. He was rather afraid of the brunette's mood swings.

"See B?" Serena cried jubilantly. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about! This is going to be _the_ best weekend _ever_!"

"You win S," Blair announced, a radiant smile gracing her features. "We better get our beauty sleep tonight though because tomorrow we are _so_ going to hit the beach. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a cute surfer or something."

"Sure thing Blair," Serena replied as they finally stepped into the elevator.

Their suite was on the top floor, so Serena knew there was still a good amount of time before they made it up there. It was slightly crowded in the elevator and, needless to say, Serena was thrilled that Blair was no longer in maximum bitch mode. Otherwise, the entire elevator would currently be suffering the wrath of Blair Waldorf, which often led to an inevitable and painful death.

The blond shuffled over to one of the corners of the elevator and took out her cell phone as discreetly as possible. Luckily, the brunette failed to notice as she was too busy trying to make herself more presentable in the mirrored walls of the elevator.

_**We're on our way up. She's in a better mood, but proceed with caution. – S**_

* * *

Serena held her breath in anticipation as Blair slid their card key into the slot of the door. She swung the door open only to stop dead in her tracks.

"_Chuck? Nate?_" Blair cried out in shock. "What the _hell_ are you two doing here?"

Serena quickly entered the room and closed the door behind them. The brunette spun around and gave the blond an accusing look.

"Come on B!" Serena urged. "Chuck was telling the truth. You know he loves you."

"He really _is_ telling the truth Blair," Nate defended his best friend. "She kissed _him_ and he was pushing her away. You misinterpreted the situation."

Blair turned to look at him then and her heart began to flutter once more. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled, and his eyes had lost their usual luster. In fact, he looked downright distraught.

"Blair," he started, walking over to the woman he loved. "You know I love you. You didn't really mean it when you said it was over between us because I know you love me too."

Serena let out a tiny snort. Nate shook his head at his girlfriend as Chuck and Blair both bestowed a death glare upon her.

"Cut him some slack girls. Chuck has been practicing what to say the entire plane ride over here. I swear if we weren't taking his private jet, the pilot would have thrown him out of the plane," Nate mocked him.

Blair let out a giggle upon hearing this and Chuck smiled as well. A knock on the door interrupted their possible reunion.

"Miss Waldorf," Ben spoke from the other side of the door. "I'm here to deliver your luggage and the extra pillows you requested."

Blair opened the door to let the man in. He set the bags near the window and began to pile a truckload of pillows onto the bed. He was used to this. Miss Waldorf had peculiar love for the pillows in this hotel. The moment Ben had left, Blair picked up one of the pillows from the bed. She held it firmly in one hand and approached her lover.

"I hate that I love you," she shouted, hitting him with the pillow after each and every word.

"Stop that Waldorf," Chuck shot back, snatching the pillow from her hands. "I hate that I love you too."

They shared a smile and Chuck pulled her in for a kiss, tossing the pillow back onto the bed. Blair responded eagerly and threaded her hands through his hair. She had it bad for him. She really did.

"Gross! Come on you two! Control yourselves! This weekend is about the non-judging breakfast club!" Serena protested as she climbed onto the bed.

"Alright fine," Chuck said, pulling himself away from the brunette. "What is _up_ with this bed anyway?"

Blair joined Serena on the bed as did Nate and Chuck.

"All the beds in this hotel are like this. Each room has only one bed, but it stretches across the entire length of the wall," Blair explained.

"That would also account for Blair's pillow obsession whenever we're here. It's like sleeping in an endless sea of pillows according to her highness," Serena added.

Nate laughed. "That's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard."

"Hey! Watch it Nathaniel," Chuck defended his girlfriend, hitting Nate smack in the face with a pillow.

Nate frowned at the impact. "You know what Chuck? Just for that I'm going to spill an embarrassing secret of yours."

"You _wouldn't_," Chuck warned him, picking up another pillow to prepare himself.

"I _would_," Nate challenged him. "Did you know Blair that he was watching a load of chick flicks on the flight over just so he could get some ideas on what to say to you in order to win you back? Unfortunately, he fell asleep halfway through most of them."

As forewarned, Chuck hit him with a pillow again as Blair giggled at the very idea of her boyfriend suffering through a bunch of chick flicks all in the name of love.

Serena tossed a pillow at Chuck's head in response. "_Stop_ hitting him with pillows Chuck!"

Blair picked up a pillow and hit her best friend square in the face. "You did _not_ just throw a pillow at my boyfriend!"

"You did _not_ just throw a pillow at my girlfriend," Nate teased, hitting Blair in the shoulder.

Blair turned around to face him, sending a menacing glare in his direction. She then turned to face her boyfriend and the two shared a smirk. Nate shot up and ran all the way to the other end of the mattress as both Chuck and Blair grabbed a pillow off of the bed.

"Come here Nate!" Blair urged. "You can't outrun us both."

"You have trouble outrunning your _grandfather_ Nathaniel," Chuck added.

"Wait!" Serena squealed. "Is this an official non-judging breakfast club pillow fight?"

Blair glanced over at Chuck and he knew exactly what she was thinking. They both pounced on Serena and began to hit her with their pillows despite her multiple protests. Nate ran back over to the other side of the bed to protect his girlfriend.

"Nate! Save me!" Serena yelled.

Nate grabbed a nearby pillow and swung it only to hit Serena smack in the face. Everyone froze and then burst into laughter over what Nate had just done.

"Nice going Nathaniel," Chuck announced, patting him on the back.

"Sorry," Nate mumbled as Blair and Serena continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"You can't just go hitting your girlfriend with a pillow," Chuck continued. "I mean, what would happen if I hit Blair with one?"

He threw his pillow at Blair with much more force than he had intended too. The pillow slid back down onto the bed, a red lipstick mark evident on the white fabric.

"_Charles Bartholomew Bass!_" Blair screeched as she chased him across the bed, pillow at the ready.

Serena and Nate watched in amusement as they began to run in circles on the bed, slipping and sliding occasional due to the silk sheets. Eventually Nate and Serena joined them and they had an all out pillow fight – non-judging breakfast club style.

* * *

They lay there among the sea of pillows when they had been too tired to even move anymore. The only thing lighting their room right now was the fading moonlight as it would soon give way to a shining sun. The room was silent and no one made an effort to speak. There was no _need_ for words.

Chuck held Blair in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled at how serene she looked. Her hair was even more of mess than before and he made a mental note to kill the guy who had tried to mug her at the airport. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Even her slightly hitched breathing was perfect to him. He drew circles down her back, eliciting a smile across her lips and Chuck knew that this was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He could spend an eternity just staring at her and holding her in his arms.

He heard a slight cough to his right and turned his attention away from the goddess before him. Nate cocked his head towards the balcony, signaling for his best friend to join him. The blond carefully removed a sleeping Serena from his arms and Chuck did the same with Blair.

"So, did you find the perfect ring?" Nate asked the moment they had stepped outside.

"There isn't a ring in this entire _world_ that would be perfect for Blair, but I picked one out that was pretty damn close," Chuck answered.

He took the velvet box out of his pocket and showed it to his best friend.

"Wow," Nate responded. "She'll love that."

"Sandbox rules Nathaniel. I showed you mine. Now, you show me yours."

Nate threw his head back and laughed, reaching into his pocket for a similar velvet box.

"Wow," Chuck echoed his earlier response. "You've really outdone yourself Nathaniel. What happened to the Vanderbilt ring?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know. It just didn't feel right. I wanted to pick something out for her myself, you know?"

Chuck nodded in understanding. "So, we're _really_ going to do this huh?"

"You're not have second thoughts are you man?" Nate asked, concern evident in his voice.

"No! Of course not!" Chuck insisted. "I'm just afraid she'll say no. I mean, I only told her I loved her exactly three hundred and sixty five days ago."

"I know what you mean man," Nate said, smiling all the while. "Can you believe that a year has officially passed since we confessed our love for them?"

Chuck let out a throaty chuckle. "_I_ can't believe we did it on the same day Nathaniel. How's that for a coincidence?"

Nate turned back to look at Serena just as Chuck turned around to look at Blair. Somehow the girls had found their way to each other amongst the sea of pillows and were currently asleep in each other's arms. The boys turned back towards the railing as a contented sigh escaped from their lips.

"You know," Nate said, breaking the peaceful silence. "We _could_ have a double wedding. It's only logical. We're the non-judging breakfast club after all."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. "That we are Nathaniel. That we are."

* * *

Blair's eyes fluttered open only to find herself face to face with her best friend. Where was Chuck? She peered over Serena's sleeping form and found that Nate was missing as well. She gave Serena a slight shove.

"Serena! Wake up! Chuck and Nate are gone!"

Serena opened her eyes groggily and pointed towards the balcony. Sure enough, their boyfriends were standing there seemingly in deep conversation. Blair got up from the bed and went over to knock on the glass door. A sleepy Serena followed behind her.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked, curious as to what the two boys could possibly be talking about this early in the morning. It was barely four.

"We're..." Chuck stuttered.

"...waiting for the sunrise," Nate finished for him.

"Waiting for the sunrise?" Chuck and Blair both asked in unison.

Nate shrugged. "Alright fine. We were talking about something that I actually think we should do right now instead of tonight because I feel as if this is the right moment."

Nate shot a knowing look at Chuck and surprisingly, Chuck nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Serena wondered in utter confusion. "Make sense please."

"You'll see," Nate replied, guiding her back into the room.

The moment the two had left Blair gave Chuck a little push.

"What is going on? And you'd better tell me the truth Bass!" she warned him.

Chuck kissed her hard on the lips in response and Blair lost herself in his touch.

"The truth is that I love you Blair," he murmured against her lips.

He continued to hold her before whispering in her ear. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"What?" Blair questioned in a barely audible volume.

She stepped back from him in shock as Chuck bent down on his left knee. He took out the velvet box from his pocket and held it in his hands before her. He opened the lid at an excruciatingly slow pace and Blair thought she would faint from the sheer excitement of it all.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?" Chuck asked once more.

"Yes!" Blair squealed. "A million times yes!"

He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. He twirled her around and when he finally put her down, he noticed that they were both grinning like absolute idiots.

"Chuck Bass, I would marry you wearing a garbage bag if it meant that I could spend the rest of my life with you," she told him, her hand resting on the curve of his cheek.

"Great! We can save money on the wedding dress then," Chuck teased.

Blair slapped at him playfully. "Shut up and kiss me again."

And he did.

"Oh my gosh B!" Serena shouted as she returned to join the two brunettes on the balcony with Nate by her side. "We're getting _married_! I'm going to be Mrs. Archibald!"

Blair scoffed. "Well, I get to Mrs. Bass."

She held up her ring for Serena to see and Serena did the same with hers.

The blond laughed. "A double wedding is going to be _so_ much fun!"

Nate smiled at his fiancée's enthusiasm, while Chuck merely rolled his eyes.

"Come on Blair! Aren't you excited? This will be _the_ wedding of the century. There's _so_ much we have to do!" Serena continued to cry in excitement.

Blair smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry S. I'm still not over the fact that I'm going to be Mrs. Bass."

"How cute," Nate drug out sarcastically.

"We should probably go in and get some sleep now," Chuck suggested. "There will be plenty of time to plan the double wedding."

"What happened to _we're waiting for the sunrise_?" Blair interrupted him.

"Yeah! We might as well wait for it. It should only be another hour or two," Serena agreed.

The boys shrugged and together the non-judging breakfast stared off into the horizon. Nate wrapped his arms around Serena's waist as Chuck did the same with Blair, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. The girls instinctively leaned back in their fiancés' arms as a contented sigh escaped from their parted lips.

None of them would ever have guessed that the non-judging breakfast club would have ended up this way, but the one thing they _did_ know with utmost certainty was the fact that they were perfectly and incandescently happy; that this was how it was supposed to be. This was how it was _meant_ to be.

_You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the non-judging breakfast club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did too._


End file.
